


A Professional Donation

by writingfromasgard



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NSFW, Other, escort AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromasgard/pseuds/writingfromasgard
Summary: Working under the pseudonym Cora, a young woman gets a call from her Madame about an interested investor. Her life as an escort becomes more complicated the more involved she becomes with him. (Ivar x Cora)





	A Professional Donation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://writingfromasgard.tumblr.com/post/175688891254/masterlist

Cora could smell the infidelity coming off of this man. Nicholas was the type of man who probably kept several escorts and less safe sex workers like an old lady with cats. He was pushy, violating several of the guidelines she’d given him, and wanted to speed things up – even offering to take her upstairs less than fifteen minutes ago. There were some men that she knew wouldn’t make it onto anyone’s client list.

She smiled and removed his hand from her leg for the third or fourth time, patting it reassuringly. “Please, Nicholas. Let’s keep this professional. I do require a full screening before we meet again.” She dug into her purse and handed him a plain business card. “Then we can move on with our business. I’m looking forward to working with you. This is a doctor who will not keep a record and will send the results directly to me.”

She could see the flash of anger in his features. The implication that her clients could be carrying something always shocked men like him. “What? You don’t think I’m good?” He asked, his neck straining with anger. “I was under the impression you were professional. How do I know if you aren’t carrying a disease?”

Ah, there it is. The misogyny that put the bow on the package of red flags. “Upon being tested, the doctor will hand you my results. I hate to cut this meeting short, but I am exhausted from traveling so much today.” She stood up, grabbing her briefcase. He followed suit and gritted his teeth.

“Fine. I look forward to our business together.” Nicholas said, slapping her loudly on her rump. She took a deep breath and left without another word. Once she waved her driver and was in the car, she dialed her madame.

“Cora! How did it go? Was he a good fit?” Madame Yevette’s cheery tone was a welcomed reprieve from the tense environment she had been in. She unbuttoned her overcoat and relaxed in the backseat while her driver started on their diversion path.

“Blacklist him for me. He isn’t someone who can keep it discreet, and his behavior was more than a business meeting.” Yevette sighed across the receiver and Cora braced herself for a lecture. “He slapped my bottom when I left, tried to get me into the room today and made repeated remarks about sex. This guy is either a cop or used to a different type of worker.”

“I was afraid of that. Nicholas insisted on seeing you.” Yevette explained. Cora felt pleasantly surprised that she was not in for a tongue whipping. “I’ll do you one better. Blacklist him for everyone and redirect him to another agency.”

Cora laughed, knowing which agency he would be going to. “That’s cruel even to them.” She commented, looking out the tinted windows. “And I have another call later today that I’m expecting. This possible client came from one of my regulars.”

“Great! Let me know how it goes.” Yevette chattered away for the rest of Cora’s ride home. The topics varied from political to how Cora was doing with the new apartment she moved to. The conversation came to an end with her arrival at said apartment.

“Thanks for driving me again, Tom. Be safe out on these roads.” She got out of the car and walked to the door, scanning her badge for it to open. Between the meeting this morning and the talked with Yevette, Cora felt drained.

The minute she stepped into her place, the businesswoman mask came off. Her wig was taken off and placed on the stand with others. It was a reasonable safety measure when meeting new clients. Wear a wig, add a fake mole or beauty mark, top it off with contacts and it was hard for them to recognize you if you rejected them.

Once she was finished taking all of it off, she grabbed a water bottle and settled onto the couch. She stared at the second burner phone on her coffee table and frowned.

Eventually, another call would come through to wrap up her day. If this one worked out, it would be the third client. So far she floated on two because they were generous in their donations. It was because she couldn’t put back money in savings that she decided to fill another three spots.

She drained the bottle of water and flicked on the television. Each minute dragged on longer than the last until the burner phone lit up, buzzing while it played the default tone. With a deep breath, she muted the TV and picked it up. “Hello?”

The voice that came over the receiver sounded younger than the majority of her clients. “This is Cora?” The male voice asked. He cleared his throat, and Cora smiled. Often they were nervous at the first call unless they were seasoned in this type of thing.

“Yes, I’m Cora. How are you doing today? What can I call you?” She kept her tone polite and friendly. Some rustling came from his end followed by creaking, maybe a chair.

“I an well. For now, let’s not worry about my name. I manage a business owned by my father.” One red flag, two more to go. He cleared his throat. “I read about your organization. It is thoroughly impressive what you manage to accomplish.”

Her brow hitched into the air. “Yes. It’s difficult, but I dedicate myself. There are so few people willing to help.” He chuckled, and she felt more relaxed with him. Already he was turning into a better possibility than Nicholas the Groper.

“I am more than willing to help. I understand there is an interview portion?” He asked, his voice had gained confidence. Perhaps he was only nervous that he had the wrong number.

“A pre-screening followed by an interview. It can take up to a week for the preliminary process.” She explained. “Of course, I will need your name and a number to contact you from.”

There was a pregnant pause between them. Cora started to say something when he finally spoke up. “Ivar Lothbrok. This is my private number where you can reach me.” The first name didn’t ring a particular bell in her mind, but Lothbrok was plastered all over Kattegat. A community center, children’s playground, and even a library.

“Thank you for trusting me, Mister Lothbrok. I will need a personal detail if I’m to confirm your identity.” Ivar exhaled loudly into the receiver, and she wondered if she had said something wrong. “ If all goes well, I will contact you within the next few days for a meeting. Is there any questions you have for me?”

“I like blacksmithing. No questions. Call me soon.” The phone hung up without her being able to say a goodbye to him. She took a deep breath and looked over at her laptop. Blacksmithing was certainly a unique interest to have.. but if it was public information it wouldn’t do any good in confirming his identity.

Cora grabbed her laptop and began typing away at her usual channels of information. Night had come by the time anything popped up related to Ivar Lothbrok and Blacksmithing. She let out a loud laugh when she looked at the article. It had been posted less than an hour ago. Ivar Lothbrok’s first interview and he sent a clear message to her.

On top of the detail of his blacksmithing, she found out he had a condition called Osteogenesis imperfecta. His mother paid for the best treatment but ultimately, he still needed to use a wheelchair or crutches to get around. She dove into research for the condition to be aware of any special needs he may have. Next, she found out he had three brothers, one half-brother, and one half-sister. He was the youngest of all of them. 

She whistled, looking at a family photo of them from the article. His father and mother stood beside the four boys while another woman stood with his two other siblings. “Sweet Jesus, I would call him daddy too…” Cora said scanning over his father. After diving into hours of research about his family, him, and osteogenesis imperfecta, she glanced at the clock on her wall. 

There was no harm in waiting for tomorrow before she contacted him. She took a long bath to wrap her day and fell into a deep sleep in her bed. It was best to call with a fresh face in the morning. She had little doubt that Ivar Lothbrok wouldn’t be an interesting man to work with.


End file.
